Cry
by nara-mia
Summary: Sometimes.. We just need to cry... Alright now. FIRST ShadAmy *shocked eh?* Song fic as usual. please read and review! PLEASE!


I own nothing! Okay!? Okay! This is my first ShadAmy fic! I know I don't like the pairing, but.. this is a bit weird so I'll shorten it.  
  
I was cleaning me room and found this tape that had some songs that I taped about a year ago and I found this song I like. (take a guess what it is..) So yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. A bit after the A.R.K. incident  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
  
  
  
Amy walked out of Station Square city limits and into the open fields. It was a cool, breezy night as the clouds grew gray.  
  
"Looks like rain.." she muttered to herself. She saw a hill and started to climb it, only to see a hedgehog.  
  
"Oh my god.." she whispered.  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon (yeah)   
  
  
  
He was a hedgehog, sitting down on top of the hill and he was..  
  
Crying..?  
  
"Shadow!? What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
  
  
"I should be dead by now.." he muttered, not looking at her.  
  
Amy bit her lip. It was true. He should be dead, but he wasn't.  
  
"You're a hero you know.." she said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"It doesn't matter." he replied, still not looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore.." he whispered in a quiet voice. "Nothing matters without Maria.."  
  
Amy closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder gently. "Shadow.. Maria's in a better place right now. I bet she's happy for you."  
  
"..HHHm.."  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
  
  
He turned to her, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
Amy lifted her head and looked at him. He DID look a little like Sonic.. Just a little.  
  
'His eyes.' she thought. 'They're different..'  
  
  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
  
  
"Shadow?" she started, a worry look on her face.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me Amy.." he said, looking away from her as a few tears escaped from his ruby eyes.  
  
"That's what I'm for Shadow.." she replied.  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Cry..  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
  
"How did you survive, Shadow?" Amy asked, looking forward and not at him.  
  
"I still had enough energy to use Chaos Control. Maybe I shouldn't have.."  
  
"Don't say that!!"  
  
He turned to her. "What?"  
  
  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
  
  
"Because of you, everyone's alive! Don't you see Shadow!? You're a great hero!"  
  
Shadow looked away from her. "I don't feel like a hero.." he muttered.  
  
Amy sighed. "Oh Shadow.."  
  
  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
"Stop it.." she whispered. "Stop what?" he replied, still not looking at her.  
  
"Acting like this!! So quiet! Depressed! You're going to make me cry!" she yelled, tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
Shadow whipped his head towards her, brows creased. "Don't cry.." he whispered, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Please don't cry.."  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
Amy continued to cry, Shadow just watching her. "I never ment to make you cry Amy.." he muttered.  
  
Amy sniffled and then hugged him. "I know that Shadow." she whispered.  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
  
  
Shadow smiled a little and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Like I said." he began, whispering, "I'm sorry.."  
  
"And like I said.. It's alright.."  
  
  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
  
  
Amy looked up at him with those big emerald eyes of hers and Shadow couldn't help but to blush.  
  
"You're blushing!" the pink hedgehog exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
Shadow's blush increased. "Am not!" This only caused her to giggle some more and him to blush greater.  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
(oh no, no. Forever was in your eyes)  
  
  
  
Amy smiled at him, her cheeks were flushed too. "Come on Shadow. I doubt that you have a place to stay." He shook his head.  
  
Amy smiled. "Then you stay with me until you do."  
  
Shadow smiled a bit. His blush was fading away, but fully since Amy was smiling at him.  
  
  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
Made me cry  
  
The moment that I saw you crying (oh no, no)  
  
  
  
She took his hand and stood up. "Come on." she whispered, face close to his.  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and she could feel the heat from his blush. "You're still blushing." she remarked.  
  
Shadow lowered his blushing face and smiled. "And so are you.." he replied looking up at the pink, blushing hedgehog.  
  
  
  
I think I saw you before.  
  
  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
He tightened his grip on her small hand and stood up. "Alright then. Let's go."  
  
Amy smiled. This was going to be the best thing she ever had. Well. Besides her adventures with Sonic.  
  
  
  
I wanted to know you.. (I wanted to know you..)   
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
First of all. I THINK that it was a bit corny.. First ShadAmy.. Review!!! or else!! *waves fist*  
  
Song: Cry  
  
Artist: Mandy Moore 


End file.
